Because I Need You
by friend2087
Summary: What happens when Cristina comes to Seattle for a patient after almost 4 years? How is this little trip to Seattle going to affect Cristina and Owen's life? Do they still have a place for each other in their lives? Can they have the life they once imagined? Sequel to Because I Love You, so if you haven't read that, I would recommend that you read that first
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Life is not always what you imagined it to be. We don't always get what we wanted, at least not everything. We are considered lucky if we are able to achieve a few of our dreams. In fact life is just another name for sacrifices and choices. Sacrifices, some of which are for our own good and many of them for others. Choices that make our lives, for or for worse.

It's been 4 years since she was last here. 4 years, 3 months and 2 weeks to be exact. When she left, it seemed like the right decision, yet in all these years she had questioned herself many times. It was after all a decision that changed her life, for better or for worse, it was yet to be concluded.

She was standing at the front entrance of GSM. This place was her home once, but today she was no more than a guest here. She really hated this, feeling like a guest.

_"__Dr. Yang, Oh my god, I am such a huge fan. I have read so much about you, all your published papers. You are so awesome"_ a young light hair girl, dressed in light blue scrubs, approached Cristina.

_"__Awww, well, thank you. And you are?"_

_"__Oh how silly of me, I am Mellie, Dr. Mellie Kent"_

_"__Nice to meet you Dr. Kent" _Cristina extended her hand towards this young woman _"So how long have you working at GSM"_

_"__Oh almost 18 months now, I am 2__nd__ year resident"_

_"__Nice, so what are you interested in? Neuro, General, Cardio?" _

_"__Oh I am really into Cardio. You are my inspiration, Dr. Yang off course", _Cristina normally enjoyed meeting new young doctors, they were always so eager. Mellie reminded Cristina of her own younger self. She was excited and so eager to learn, just as Cristina used to be. All the memories came rushing back to Cristina, many of which she really didn't wanted to remember. Cristina has always been an eager and determined student. From the very beginning, she was determined, determined to be this amazing Cardio Goddess, that she was today, she had just won her first Harper Avery, she was one of the youngest surgeons to win a Harper Avery. She had achieved what she always wanted to, or she thought so, but her journey towards these goals had not been an easy one. She had to make many tough choices. Some of which, still hurt her deeply.

_"__Dr. Yang?" _Cristina was lost in her thoughts, when Mellie snapped her fingers in front, as if trying to bring her back to the present time.

_"__Ohh, I am sorry, Dr. … Kent, you were saying?" _Apparently Mellie was still talking to Cristina, and she on the other hand didn't even hear a word.

_"__I was just wondering, hoping actually that you are here for some patient? It would be an amazing opportunity to get a chance to watch you in action, first hand"_

_"__Yes. Infact I am here, for a patient and maybe if you prove your dedication, you might even get a chance to scrub in on my surgery" _

_"__Oh my god, it would be such an honor Dr. Yang. Oh my god. I won't disappoint you, I promise. Just tell whatever you need, I am your guy. Your pre-op, post-op labs, coffee, lunch, dinner, chocolate, anytime, anything you need, I am there"_

_"__Wohh, hold your horses Dr. Kent, I still have to check up on my patient. Maybe we can start by you accompanying me to the patient room"._

* * *

**I wanna thank you all for your support and lovely comments.. **

**Your comments make my day. **

**Do tell me what do you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"__Your son is doing well after his surgery last night. His vitals are stable, which is a good thing", _Dr. Bailey notified Sam Harold's parents, who seemed to be relieved by this news. _"However, there is something that we would like to discuss. Mr. and Mrs. Harold this is Dr. Andrew our head of cardiothoracic". _

_"__Mr. and Mrs. Harold I am afraid but your son's latest scans and labs show that is valve is leaking. _Dr. Andrew said

_"__What" _Mrs. Harold said panicked. _"I don't understand. He had his valve replacement 3 years ago and the doctor said at the time that he is good as new and that he won't need another replacement for at least 10-15 years. She said that she had fixed my boy. And now you are telling us that his valve is leaking"_

_"__Mrs. Harold, there is no need to panic. You doctor was right, usually a valve replacement fixes the problem for a good 10-15 years, sometimes even more. But this is not the case here. In the accident your son sustained severe internal injuries, which put a lot of stress on his heart, this is most likely what caused the valve to leak". _

_"__So what now, does he need another surgery?" _

_"__Yes, Mr. Harold that is exactly what I am here to talk about. As I have already said that his valve is leaking, so he does need another valve replacement. We can schedule it for this afternoon"_

_"__He just had a surgery yesterday. And you are planning to do his valve replacement today?"_

_"__I know Mr. and Mrs. Harold that this very over whelming for you. But he is doing pretty well right now. We can the valve replacement today and I suggest that we do it as soon as possible". _

_"__Ok, well, I guess that its good thing we had already called his doctor. She would be coming today. We would like her to be here for Sam's surgery", _Mrs. Harold said

_"__No offense Dr. Andrew I am sure that you must be a great doctor. It's just that we know her; we have a stable developed relationship with her. And she knows Sam, she knows his limitation. We are very comfortable with her. We would prefer if she could do Sam's surgery. It is possible right?" _Mr. Harold asked in a hopeful voice.

_"__Oh… I don't really think that would be a problem. It does happen". _Dr. Bailey said and looked over to Dr. Andrew for conformation.

_ "__Yes, indeed it is possible. But I must remind you that we cannot waste much time. This is something that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible to avoid any further complications. So I suggest that you should check with doctor and make sure that she is coming in today" _Dr. Andrew replied.

_"__Oh, thank you so much for understanding Dr. Andrew. And yes she would be here today. She is very professional. She said that she would be here today, so she would be here today" _Mr. Harold said.

_"__Off course I would be"…_

* * *

**I am not a medical student, I absolutely know nothing about medicine. So forgive me if you find my medical facts lame. **

**Please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Cristina was just outside Sam Harold's room when she heard Mr. Harold

_"Oh, thank you so much for understanding Dr. Andrew. And yes she would be here today. She is very professional. She said that she would be here today, so she would be here today" _Mr. Harold said.

_"Off course I would be. Sam is my patient after all. And patient's wishes come before anything else, right Dr. Bailey". _Cristina said, as she entered the patient's room.

_"CRISTINA YANG!" _Dr. Bailey exclaimed, with a huge smile.

_"Dr. Bailey", _Cristina rushed towards her and gave her a tight hug. Cristina has never been a very expressive person, in fact she hardly ever shares her true feelings or shows emotions, especially in front of a crowd, but today she just couldn't help herself. Although Dr. Bailey was a general surgeon and Cristina has always been more into cardio, but still she was Cristina's, resident, her first teacher, who taught her the basics of being a surgeon, her first mentor. Dr. Bailey was the one who sat beside Cristina all night, after her surgery for an ectopic pregnancy, when she an intern at SGH. Cristina was Dr. Bailey's baby and she was like a mother Cristina never had.

_"How are you Dr. Bailey?" _Cristina asked, as she let out of her embrace.

_"I am good. How are you? Hey, nobody told me that you were coming. Why didn't anyone tell me that you were coming?"_

_ "Well maybe because no one else knows that I was coming. Mrs. Harold called me last night and here I am"._

_"Well, it's good to see you Yang"_

_"You too Dr. Bailey"_

_"Dr. Cristina Yang, from Ohio, Clevend Clinic." _Dr. Andrew asked a little surprised.

_"Yup, that's me" _Cristina replied, turning her attention to all the other people in the room.

_"Well no doubt Mrs. Harold was so insistent that you should do her son's surgery"_

_"Why, thank you"_

_"Patrick Andrew, the head of cardiothoracic surgery" _Dr. Andrew extend his hand for a shake.

_"Nice, to meet you Dr. Andrew" _Cristina politely shook his hand.

_"Dr. Yang, thank you so much for coming all the way her, also on such a short notice. We know how crazy busy you always are" _Mrs. Harold said

_"You don't have to thank me for anything Mrs. Harold. This is my job and Sam is my patient, and my patients are my top priorities". _

_"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" _Cristina asked Sam who looked quite worried.

_"Ok, I guess" _Sam replied in a weak voice. Cristina patted lightly on his hand and turned towards his parents.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Harold you don't need to worry about a single thing. I just need to go over Sam's latest labs and scans and hopefully along with Dr. Bailey and Dr. Andrew, we will come up with a fairly simple treatment plan. I will come up and talk to you guys as soon as I can"_

_"And you rest up Sam. I need you to be strong for your surgery. Ok. I will see you in a bit". _

* * *

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope I am not dead. Not yet. I am so sorry for being away like this. I know how annoying this is, me disappearing all the time. But I was caught up in some stuff (personal), I am sorry..**

**I really hope that I have not lost my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Sam Harold's surgery was scheduled for the same afternoon. Cristina had talked to the parents and everything was right on track. She had assigned the young eager Dr. Kent to her service and she was now watching Sam Harold like a hawk.

Cristina was standing in the middle of the Surgical Wing of GSM. It was after so long that she was last here; she had missed this place. This is where Dr. Cristina Yang was born, the Surgical Wing of GSM. Although she was always more fond of the Cardio Wing but still this was among her favorite places. A lot of things were different, it was a bit more spacious, the hallways were much brighter, the color of the walls was changed, but still it felt like home. Her home. A lot of memories came rushing back to her.

_"Yang?"_

_"Evil-spawn" _Cristina was lost in her thoughts when Alex spotted her.

_"What are you doing here?" _Alex gave Cristina a tight hug. _"You look good"_

_"Thanx Alex, you seem well too. And to answer your question, a patient of mine got admitted here, a day ago. Maybe you know him. Sam Harold, 21 years old, he got into a car accident,"_

_"Yeah, I think I have heard of him. I think he is Bailey's patient. But why did they call you"_

_"Because he is my patient, he has a serious heart condition. His parents are cautious, he is their only son and they are always worried. Anyways they called my last night to inform me about his accident; they wanted me to come, so here I am. Besides it is a good thing that they called me, because his valve is now leaking and he needs a valve replacement. So now I can tend to him myself ". _

_ "Sensitivity, nice" _

_"Shut up Alex. "_

_"Anyways, I was just going to grab a cup of coffee. Would you like to join me". _

_"Sure, I can really use some coffee right now"_

_"Does anyone else know that you are here? Does Mer know?"_

_"No, but it all happened so fast. I didn't get a chance to inform anyone"._

_"Mer is going to kill you" _

_"Yeah" _Cristina let out a sigh.

_"I would love to be there, when that happens", _Alex said with a chuckle. And just then his pager went off, _"Crap, I have to go; means that I won't be witnessing the encounter between you and Meredith. So I'll see you later then" _Alex turned to leave.

_"Hey, Yang, it's really good to see you"_ Cristina was headed towards the cafeteria when Alex called after her

_"You too Alex"_, Cristina smiled happily.

It was just a regular lunch hour at GSM and the cafeteria was packed with intern and junior residents. Cristina decided to head towards the attending's lounge and meet up with her friends.

As she neared the attending's lounge she could hear Callie's pissed voice, which immediately brought a smile on her face.

_"I am so sick of this cafeteria food. Can't they make something, anything worth eating anymore" _Callie complained in an annoyed voice.

_"I have pasta, Dr. Torres would you like some", _it was April Kepner who made that humble offer to a very clearly pissed off Callie.

_"No, Kepner I do not want your pasta", _Cristina smiled and quietly entered the room.

_"Maybe you should order in some pizza Callie" _Cristina suggested.

_"You know, I think that is a good idea. Maybe I should order in pizza. Thanx Yang". _Callie replied not really registering Cristina's presence.

_"Wait a minute, Yang. Oh my God". _Callie literally jumped towards her.

_"Hey, Callie" _Cristina let out a chuckle and hugged Callie. _"How are you?"_

_"How are you? How is Ohio? What brings you here? Oh my God, it is so good to see you" _Callie hugged her once again.

_"I am good. And it's good to see you too" _Cristina smiled.

_"Hi Cristina" _April said excitedly, in her typical perky manner.

_"Kepner" _Cristina gave her a little hug which even surprised her own self.

Cristina spent the rest of the time with her friends in the attending's lounge catching up with them, till it was time for Sam's surgery. She had met almost everyone except Meredith and Owen. The two people she desperately needed to see.

* * *

**So tell me what do you think. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Sam's surgery went smoothly. After 4 years Cristina once again operated in her favorite OR. She loved OR 3. Cristina had asked Dr. Andrew and Dr. Kent both scrubbed in with her. It was not something that happened every day, Cristina was a legend at GSM, Harper Avery Award winner and it was an honor to watch her operate. And as expected the gallery was packed with eager interns and residents.

Cristina had just finished updating Mr. and Mrs. Harold about Sam's surgery and was about to head towards the cafeteria when Meredith shoved her from behind and she nearly tripped on her feet.

_"__I feel like killing you. How could you not tell me that you were coming? And now that are here since morning, you didn't bother dropping by and telling me that you are here. I had to hear it from my stupid inter that the awesome Dr. Yang is here". _Meredith smacked Cristina lightly on the arm.

_"__Well it is good to see you too Meredith", _Cristina let out a little soft laugh.

_"__Oh now; now it's good to see me, after this long", _Meredith gave her glare.

_"__Oh come on Mer, it's not like that I left without meeting you"_

_"__WHAT? You were going to leave without meeting me Cristina Yang?" _

_"__What? Off course not, how could I leave without meeting my person". _Cristina said with a warm smile.

Suddenly Meredith stance softened and she embraced Cristina tightly.

_"__I can't believe you are really here," _Meredith said, as she let Cristina out of her embrace.

_"__Yeah me too" _Cristina admitted.

_"__I have really missed you Mer," _and this time it was Cristina who enveloped Meredith into a bear hug.

_"__Really? Because it seemed that you got really busy with your life and …" _

_"__Off course I missed you Mer, you are my person. And I know I should have stayed in touch but I just couldn't handle it any more. I missed you terribly, I missed everything here and just a phone call was not doing me any good. It made me miss you guys even more, so I stopped. But it definitely doesn't mean that I didn't miss you. I missed you, very much". _Cristina said in a shaky voice.

Although they both promised that they would stay in constant touch and would call each other once a week and they did in the start. They called each other once a week, which decreased to once a month, to once in six months and eventually it was just an email once in a while.

_"__We missed you too, the place isn't the same without you, you know", _Meredith placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. _"So where were you headed?" _

_"__To the cafeteria, I am starving. And also I wanted to hang out in cafeteria, you know for old time sakes" _

_"__So let's go, I am starving too". _

Meredith and Cristina went to the cafeteria and lucky their favorite table was empty and they quickly grabbed it like they use to do before. Soon they were joined by Alex and their other friends.

It was just like the old times, all the friends in one place chattering away to their fullest.

_"__Ok guys, now if you can please excuse me I want to check up on my patient" _Cristina announced as she stood up from the table.

_"__I'll walk with you" _Meredith said, quickly getting up from the table.

_"__Ok, let's go"_

_"__So how long are you here for?"_

_"__I don't know, depends on Sam's condition but I think probably for a week"_

_"__Hmmm. Wait a minute where are you staying?" _

_"__At Pan Pacific, my travel agent booked me there". _

_"__You have a travel agent now?"_

_"__I had to travel a lot after my conduit success, for lectures and stuff. So a travel agent came in handy." _

_"__I get it, you are fancy now" _Meredith chuckled.

Cristina gave Meredith a glare and went to check up on Sam. Sam was stable, which was a good sign. After Cristina was done examining Sam, she instructed Dr. Kent about the few things that need to be watched carefully overnight.

Meredith had been waiting outside Sam Harold's room.

_"__My god, look at this place. I never really realized how much I have missed it here. It sure has changed since I left but still. I was in love in this place. This, right here; use to be my haven, Mer" _Cristina was now standing in middle of the Cardio Wing of GSM.

Meredith observed her friend, who seemed excited like a child upon receiving is favorite toy. Cristina sure was excited, she worshipped this place. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. This was her HOME, after 4 years she was back in the comfort of her home.

_"__I need to see my research lab, come on" _Cristina hurriedly went on her way, not really waiting for Meredith.

_"__Cristina, wait…" _Meredith called after but she was not in a mood to hear.

Cristina exactly remembered where her lab was. And in about a minute she was standing in front of her former research lab. From the outside, it seemed to be exactly the same. The Cardio Wing had been renovated a lot but the research lab didn't seemed much changed except for the name tag on the door, which now read "OWEN HUNT, M.D. CHIEF OF SURGERY"

* * *

**So what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Cristina read out the name tag on the door again, _"Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery; but this doesn't make any sense. This is the cardio wing and chief of surgery's office is always on the surgical floor" _she said to herself.

_"Yeah" _Meredith said from behind her.

_"Meredith, what … what is this?" _Cristina asked in a confused way.

_"This is the chief of surgery's office" _Meredith stated the obvious.

_"I can see that for myself. But it is not supposed to be here. It doesn't make any sense. The Chief of Surgery's office was on the surgical floor and this use to be my research lab"_

_"Yes, this uses to be the place you would spend most of your time. This was your place"_

_"Yeah, it was my place" _Cristina said, remembering all the great moments she has had in this room. _"But now it is the chief of surgery's office. How the hell did that happen?"_

_"It is a rather a long story, Cristina" _Meredith said, as if trying to avoid the subject.

_"Meredith, what happened?" _

_"Cristina, what difference does it make now? It was the right thing to do then so we did it"._

_"MEREDITH"_

_"Ok, I will tell you. But I am not answering any questions. Deal?"_

_"Fine, just tell me"_

_"Well you know Dr. Russell left shortly after you left. That is when we hired Dr. Andrew. After he joined the staff, he needed an office to you settle in, so this was his office. He wanted to make a few changes in the room according to him. But Owen didn't approve of that; he nearly flipped out on the idea. He wanted this room exactly the way you had left it. So he moved Dr. Andrew to another office and kept the lab as you had left it. And then eventually Owen ended up spending most of his time in the cardio wing; in here. He was really broken and alone after you left. He just wanted to be close to you, to your presences and this was the closet he could get to you at the time. It was the only place where he could work, around your stuff, your memories, it calmed him down. It was the only place where he could get some sleep. And one day when I found him here asleep, with all his file and stuff. That's when we all decided that, he should have this room; all to himself. After all it was your lab and it was the only thing that he had left of you. So that's how; your lab became his office". _Meredith explained.

_"Why didn't you tell me any of this before, Meredith?" _Cristina asked in a low sad voice.

_"Maybe because; you asked me not to. Because you said that you didn't want to know what was going on with his life and neither was I supposed to tell him anything about yours. Remember? And besides you couldn't have done anything to help him"_

_"How has he been?"_ Cristina took a deep a breath and asked

_"He has been ok. As much as he could have been. So are we doing this now, talking about him?"_

_"No. Not right now"._

_"Have you met him yet?"_

_"No, not yet" _Cristina said in a low voice.

_"So what are you waiting for?"_ Meredith said gesturing towards the office.

_"I think I need a minute" _Cristina took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. So many times has she pictured this moment in the last 4 years, when she would see him again. When she left, she had been too worried about him and had tried to stay in touch with him through Meredith but eventually it became a little too much for her, she missed him too much and that's when she asked Meredith never to mention him in their conversations again. She sealed this part of her life completely; it was the only way she could breathe.

_"Is he mad at me?" _she asked in a fearful voice.

_"Why would he be mad at you? Cristina I think you are just over thinking about it. Just knock on the door and go inside. I am sure he would let you in. Although not many people are allowed inside his office but I am sure he would let you in. Just go"_

Cristina just stood there, unable to move towards the door _"Meredith, maybe I can meet him tomorrow, after a good night's sleep and when I don't look like this."_

_"Cristina, I get it that you are nervous about meeting him after all these years but I think you should meet him sooner than later. You want to meet him, I can see it in your eyes and I know that you scared, but if you don't meet him today and put it off till tomorrow, it would send the wrong message and I am sure you don't want to do that, do you? I can come with you, if you want" _

_"You are right. I am just over thinking it. It's Owen; I should have met him already. And I really do want to meet him. I am going to do it and thank you but I think it is something that I need to do alone" _she took a breath _"I guess I will see you later, Meredith" _Cristina gave Meredith a smile and stepped towards Owen's office. She took a long deep breath and knocked at the door.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think. Its only your comments that keep me motivated to continue the story... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

_"Yes, come in;" _came the instant reply, in the familiar deep voice which had always brought a smile on Cristina face.

Cristina pushed opened the door and entered the room quietly. Owen was sitting on his desk, focused completely on his paper work. He was wearing a stripped white shirt. She loved him in white. She always thought that white complimented his beautiful blue eyes. Oh his eyes, she missed looking in them. She missed the admiration and love those eyes always had for her.

She found herself unable to speak. Once again she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

_"Hey, are you busy?" _Owen instantly looked up, he knew that voice.

_"Cristina?" _He sounded surprised but happy. He quickly got up from his desk and came towards her. Within in seconds he was standing right in front of her, just a few inches away.

_"Hi, Owen" _Cristina gave him a warm smile.

_"I thought that you were coming tomorrow" _He wanted to give her a hug but he wasn't too sure if that was a good idea. They stood there for several minutes, smiling at one another.

_"So I see you have taken up my lab and made it into your boring chiefly office" _Cristina carefully moved away from him, before it became awkward to just stand there looking at him and started to look around his office.

Owen let a soft chuckle at her comment _"Yeah, I turned your lab into my office. I liked coming here, it has always been very peaceful here, like you use to say and it just became my place so, I turned it into my office". _

_"Boring office" _

_"It is not boring. See I still have some of your stuff here, from your lab and…" _he paused _"And from the fire house" _he silently added. At the same time Cristina noticed the red leather chair from the fire house, sitting in a corner. She was the one who had bought it. This chair had endured many of their passionate moments. Cristina closed her eyes, as images of those moments started to flood her mind. There were also a couple of other things from the fire house. It took her a couple of minutes before she completely braced herself again and turn back towards Owen, who also seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

_"My computer" _Cristina suddenly shrieked excitedly, which completely startled Owen.

_"Yeah, it's your computer. I told you I kept your stuff"_

_"Oh I use to love this computer. I had organized each and everything in it myself"_

_"I know. I use it now. It is very efficiently organized" _

_"Now I guess your office is not that boring. My computer makes it very interesting", _

_"Off course, it is all because of your very talented computer" _Cristina tried to give Owen a glare but suddenly burst into laughter, which also made him laugh.

_"It's good to see you Cristina" _

_"It's good to see you to Owen" _Owen took her hands into his and squeezed lovingly. _"I…. We really miss you. The place isn't the same without you" _Cristina could see the sentiments and love that she had always seen in his eyes. Her eyes mirrored her own feelings.

_"I miss it too", _was all she could say at the point. Cristina could feel the need to be physically closer to him growing within her. Cristina gave his hands a light squeeze and freed her herself from his grip. Owen could sense her discomfort; as she tried to avoid any further physical contact between them.

_"So how long are you going to be with us" _Owen asked, carefully changing the intensity of the moment.

_"Well, it mainly depends on Sam's condition, but probably a week. I would like to stick around for a bit and catch up. Also Dr. Andrew wanted me to do some consults. He also suggested that I should perform a surgery or two, for the benefit of the young interns and residents. Although I do think that he was just trying to flatter me. But you know me, how much I love to show my work. So I was thinking that it is in fact a good idea. On that note, you wouldn't mind giving me privileges?" _

_"Off course you have privileges Cristina, as long as you are here."_

_"Thank you" _

_"So what is your plan for tonight?"_

_"Ahhh, nothing much. I was planning on going over to Mer's but she just got pulled into an emergency surgery. So now I guess I am going to go back to my hotel and sleep" _

_"Hmmmm, or you can spend the evening with me, we could go out, have dinner at some place nice and you know chat"._

_"Owen, I don't know..." _Although her heart instantly screamed yes, but she stopped herself from being carried away. She couldn't get carried away like this, especially since she didn't know where they stood at this moment.

_"Oh come on Cristina, it's just dinner, please"_

_"Ok. I am in. But first I am going to go back to my hotel and freshen up. You can pick me up from there, in an hour"_

_"Ok, great. I will just finish up here and then I will come by to pick up for dinner"._

_"Ok. I am at Pan Pacific, Room 702. I am going to go now, see you in an hour"_

_"Yes, in an hour"_

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your kind words :) Your comments make my day...**

** Please do tell me what you guys think.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Cristina took a cab to Pan Pacific and in about 20 minutes she was in her room. It was an exceptionally luxurious room with a beautiful view. Much to her delight, there was also a coffee maker in her room. She was greatly tempted to have some coffee; but she really needed to get ready for her dinner with Owen and she only had 35 minutes to do so. Thus, she overruled the idea of coffee and jumped into the shower. In the next 10 minutes she was done with her shower, all she now needed to do was to figure out a suitable outfit to wear and she would be ready. She chose her black straight leg suit trouser along with her light pink ¾ sleeve crochet lace blouse and a petite stone drape jacket and to finish the touch she decided to wear her pointed toe black stiletto. She dried her hair and let them hang loose and applied just a little bit of makeup. She was standing in front of the mirror to give herself one last look when there was a knock on her door. She exactly who it was by the sound of the knock, she quickly opened the door for him. As soon as she laid eyes on him, her heart skipped a beat. He was a dressed in a casual evening black suit and a fitted white shirt; it was one of her favorite suits, one she had bought herself for him. He appeared so handsome to her. At the same time Owen was also busy admiring her.

_"You look Amazing" _Owen complimented, after appreciating her silently for a while, which instantly made her blush.

_"Oh god, he can still make me blush" _Cristina thought _"Thank you, you look petty great yourself Owen"_

_"Thank you" _Owen said, giving her a warm smile. They were still standing in the door way staring at each other.

_"So are we ready to go" _finally he asked, startling her.

_"Oh, yes, off course. Just let me grab my phone and we are good to go" _

_"Your truck" _Cristina cried excitedly after spotting the blue pickup parked outside. _"You still have it"_ She literally hugged the truck.

_"Off course I still have it. What are you doing?" _Owen asked laughing.

_"I missed this stupid thing"_

_"Really? I thought you hated my truck"_

_"I did not"_

_"But you use to always say that how big and unattractive my truck is"_

_"Oh come on, that was just to tease you. I love this truck"_

_"Come on, we should get going or we will miss our dinner reservations"_

_"Hmmm, so where are we going?" _Cristina asked after settling back in the truck.

_"Just wait" _

The ride to the restaurant was quite. Cristina kept looking outside the window enjoying the sites of Seattle after all these years. And Owen on the hand was just enjoying the quite ride with her. After a while Owen pulled into a familiar parking spot.

_"Morton's" _Cristina chirped immediately recognizing the place. _"We are having dinner at Morton's"_

_"Yes, we are" _Owen replied with a joy in his voice. Back in time when they were together, Morton's was their favorite place for dinner, they loved coming here. Although they very rarely had the time for such activities but whenever they did manage to spare some time, they almost every time came to Morton's.

_"I can't believe it's been more than 4 years since I was last here" _Cristina said in a sad voice.

_"Since we were last here" _Owen said in the same manner.

_"You haven't been here in all this time?" _She asked in a down voice.

_"I couldn't…"_

_"Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt" _An elderly man called out to them.

_"Jeff" _Both of them said at the same time.

_"Wow, it has been time long since you two came here."_

_"Yes, it's been a while" _

_"Come on let me show you to your table". _

Their table was in their usual spot, just the way they liked. After placing their order, Cristina examined the place elatedly. This was one of her happy places; it held many pleasant memories for both of them. While Cristina was consumed in the past, by all her happy memories, Owen on the other hand was mesmerized by the woman sitting in front of him. She was the center of his world once. He knew that he missed her, but he was realizing it in this moment, just how terribly he had missed her over the years.

_"Look at this place, it hasn't changed a bit. It exactly the way I remember it" _Cristina's voice brought him back to the present moment, starling him a bit.

_"Aaa… Yes, it is … it is the same" _Owen replied, startle marked in his stance.

_"You ok?"_

_"Yes, yes I am fine" _He replied, gulping his wine.

_"Ok" _she said in an uncertain tone.

_"Cristina… I am just so glad that you are here, that we are doing this"_

_"Yes, I am too" _Cristina gave him a heartwarming smile.

_"There is, just so much that I wannna talk about…."_

_"Owen I know, I know there are a lot of things we need to talk about and we will; just not tonight. Tonight I just want to enjoy a quite relaxing evening with you. Please" _She grabbed his hand over the table, and he instantly relaxed at her touch.

_"Off course; we can talk later" _He said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. The rest of the evening was spent, enjoying the sumptuous food and delightful conversation, reliving the beautiful memories..

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think? **


End file.
